Side Quests
This page lists all side quests in . Santa Monica * The Regent's Riddle – Find Maximillian Strauss, the Tremere regent. * Carnival of Death – Find out more about the serial killer and take care of him. * The Pain of Being Mercurio – Mercurio is in need of some serious painkillers. * Drug Trip – Get Trip some drugs. (Unofficial Patch Plus only) * Trick or Treatment – A girl is dying in the Santa Monica clinic. * Daydream Believer – "Help" one of the thin bloods with his vampirism. * Thinned Blood – Find Lily for E. * Replanting a Lily – Find for Vandal Cleaver replacement of Lily. * The Hunted Hunter – Destroy the "Asian Vampire" that Knox Harrington told you about. * A Bounty for the Hunter – Find Arthur Kilpatrick's bounty hunter, Carson. * Jumpin' the Bail – Arthur Kilpatrick wants you to find out what is going on with Mike Durbin. * Bloody Mess – Retrieve the Werewolf Blood from the Santa Monica blood bank. * Spiritual Release – Deliver the pendant from the Ocean House Hotel to Therese or Jeanette Voerman. * Mudd Hunt – Locate Mike Durbin for Arthur Kilpatrick. * Missing Data – Bertram Tung wants to get back his lost data CD. Downtown * Traffik – Steal a briefcase from the Asian gang for Fat Larry. * A Plague for the Angels – Take care of the plaguebearers for Maximillian Strauss and/or Damsel. * Fun With Pestilence – Find Paul Anderson and take care of Jezebel Locke. * Attention Whore – Deal with the ghoul named Patty. * More Fun With Pestilence – Find and destroy Bishop Vick. * Necromantic – Deal with the reporter Simon Milligan for Pisha to protect the Masquerade. * A Confession – Solve Venus Dare's money problems with the Russians. * And Her Name Was Venus – Solve Venus' problem with Boris Checkov. * Venucide – Kill Venus for Boris. * Occultish Personality – Retrieve occult items for Pisha. * Night at the Library – Interrupt the Sabbat ritual and kill the Lasombra for Beckett. (Unofficial Patch Plus only) * Ash to Ashes – Rescue Ash from the hunters in the Society of Leopold. (Unofficial Patch Plus only) Hollywood * Hot Stripper Assassin Action! – Eliminate the vampire hunter Chastity for Velvet Velour. * B-Rated Writer – Retrieve David Hatter's screenplay for Velvet Velour and find out who's his collaborator. * Hunters Hunting – Help Ash Rivers with his vampire hunters problem. * You Only Die Once a Night – Romero asks you to guard the cemetery while he's absent. * Pimpin' for Romero – Romero needs some loving. * A Dish Best Served Cold – LaCroix wants to see the Cavoletti Café's bad review. * Gargoyle Removal Service – Solve the Gargoyle problem for Isaac Abrams. * A Tangled Web – Help Mitnick with building the Nosferatu network in Los Angeles. * Model Citizen – Imalia tasks fledging with setting cameras in Tawni Sessions' apartment. * Cover Girl – Imalia wants you to find her a copy of Guy magazine. * Poster Session – Gary Golden offers you some posters in exchange for items. Chinatown * Gone Fishin' – Help Yukie with the hengeyōkai demon problem. * Eye Gouge Hell – Retrieve Lin's eyes for Mr. Ox. * Bad Luck Farmer – Place the Bad Luck Talisman in a Lotus Blossom locker for Mr. Ox. * The Hitman Impasse – Lu Fang and Ji Wen Ja want to kill each other. * Dirty Dishes – Help Mira Giovanni with displacing candidates in a competition. Category:Quests Category:Side Quests